


Silver Bells

by Trisdani



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, ballon - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: Brendon hates clichés with a passion. That's why when the tall good looking gentleman caught an interest on him, he turned it down immediately. Much to his dismay, Dallon was not a quitter and usually took what he wanted when he wanted it.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Josh, that is horrifying.”

Brendon gagged at the sight of his friends cubicle across from his. A small snowman plushie sat next to the computer and had the darkest button eyes and a crooked smile made out of wool.

“I think it’s cute,” Josh smiled. “Makes it look like I’m not a lonely guy stuck in a dead end job.” He repositioned the plush to make it face more towards Brendon.

“Yeah, but you are—“

“No!” Josh pointed his finger at his friend, “Not anymore, bucko! This man,” he gestured to himself, “has a boyfriend. A cute boyfriend who buys his boyfriend cute snowman plushies at work.”

Brendon smiled, happy for Josh but still creeped out by the plush. “That’s so cute. I almost threw up in my mouth but the eyes of the snowman made me too uncomfortable, so I’m just going back to work.”

“What’s this? The almighty Brendon Urie has shut down the perfect opportunity bully his best friend because a snowman intimidated him? Ah, tis the season.”

“Oh shut it,” Brendon scoffed, “don’t you have an office party to plan? A boyfriend to fuck?” Brendon put down his mug of coffee, catching sight of the snowman once again, “a snowman to burn?” he mumbled.

“Oh come on, Brendon, you know snowmen can’t burn. They melt.” Josh pointed out. “You know speaking of the office party…”

“No,” Brendon shook his head, “I’m not going. Never have and never will.”

Josh groaned and threw his head back, “But why? Yeah, I get it. Christmas and party’s are just not your thing.But will you please just stop by for a while? You won’t have to be there long.”

Brendon shrugged, “So I can get drunk and make out with a stripper elf in the back corner? Sorry, I prefer doing that at home alone.” He smiled and spun around on his office chair. “And besides, everybody brings their husbands and wives, I don’t want to be the odd one out in that.” Now facing his screen he got back to work.

“Then go on that dating website you never use, you know you have dozens of requests, right?”

“Are you looking at my phone?” Brendon questioned. “I’m not going to date a random person online. Plus, I hate meeting new people so that won’t work.”

“What I’m hearing is the words of someone who’s given up on love.”

Brendon glanced back at Josh, “Ding, ding, ding! You don’t need love when you got a friend with a creepy snowman that watches you while you work.” The conversation then slowly died off there.

After awhile he heard movement from behind him, “See you tomorrow, Bren,” Josh said. He looked up at the clock, five thirty. Brendon hadn’t even realized that it was time to leave so soon. He decided to just finish up and then he’ll be on his way home.

Brendon sighed in the not so quiet bus. He respectively gave his seat away to an older woman but now he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable under her eager eyes. When the bus lurched forward with the press of the breaks, he’s never felt more relieved.

Unlocking the door to his apartment was normal. Throwing his jacket on the kitchen counter and dumping his bag onto the floor, he collapsed onto the small gray couch that was placed right in front of his tv. Hours of the night were then wasted on watching Netflix and eating old leftovers in the fridge. Brendon wished he could say that he was sure he was eating nachos but they were so soggy and messy it was hard to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

“Looking for the perfect gift for that special someone? For a Christmas limited time offer…“

Brendon zoned out on the bus the next morning. Rethinking that maybe Netflix and mystery nachos were not the best idea. The bus stopped again and he couldn’t be more ready to get off the ride. A man next to him was dressed up as Jesus and he left a non pleasant smell of meat and cheese.

“… can you believe that it’s 12 more days till Christmas? I know, it’s crazy. It seems like yesterday when it was July and my girlfriend was starting to play holiday music. Oh wow! Yeah…”

When he stepped off, he was immediately smacked in the face with the harsh cold air. He kept his grip tight on his coffee, enjoying the warmth coming from the cup.

Reaching the door, he pushed it open with his shoulder, turning his body and walking straight into another person and dropping the cup off coffee in surprise.

“Shit, I’m sorry, are you okay?” The person apologized quickly.

Brendon nodded quickly, staring at the stranger’s nice shoes that were now covered in cold brew coffee. “I should’ve watched were I was going. My bad…” he looked up the slacks and collared shirt to be met with eyes as blue as the sky. He was surprised to see a small smile on the strangers face, “Hold one. Why are you apologizing? I dropped my coffee on you?”

“You dropped your coffee and I feel bad,” the stranger laughed. “Can I possibly buy you another?” He offered. 

Brendon was taken aback a bit. How often does an attractive stranger ask to buy you coffee? Under the circumstances, it all felt a bit too cliche for his liking. “Sorry, but I should just get into work. I have a report to finish up by Friday and—“

“You’re really blowing me off to go to work?” The stranger laughed, sounding more like an angel than an actual human, “It’s Saturday, you have the entire week to complete this report.”

Brendon frowned at him, “You really want to spend time with a stranger who just spilled coffee on you?”

He nodded happily, “If you don’t take my offer, I will personally find out what branch you work in and have you fired,” he threatened with a cute smile.

Brendon raised his eyebrow, “Damn, now I’m being threatened.”

“You spilled coffee on me!”

“I apologized!” Brendon shot back, “In movies, when someone spills coffee on the other person. It’s supposed to be cute and flirty. This turned to stupid and annoying.” Brendon began walking away.

“You’re the one that declined coffee,” the stranger called back, “next time when I spill coffee on you, I better get offered coffee.”

***

“Is there a Brendon Urie here?”

Brendon’s head shot up to look over his cubicle. Barely anyone showed up to the offices on a weekend. He saw a kid standing by the door with a clipboard, the two made eye contact. “Are you Mr. Urie?” He asked.

Brendon just nodded, recognizing the kid as one of the assistants for the managers. The kid hurried over and Brendon noticed a small Starbucks drink in his hand. “What’s that?” he asked when the assistant handed him the drink.

“Grande cold brew, hot.”

Brendon rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but why? Who gave this to me?” He asked.

“Oh yeah,” the kid said, “Dallon ordered it for you. Now I got to go.” The kid left as quickly as he came in.

Brendon looked at the coffee curiously. Who was Dallon? He picked up the cup and noticed a bunch of scribbles on cup. He accidentally laughed out loud when he realized it was a number and a comment that said, “I told the kid to dump this on you but he’s too nice, I guess you gotta drink this now.”

He quickly dialed the number and almost immediately heard, “Dallon Weekes here, how may I help you?” He smiled, recognizing the voice of the stranger.

“Brendon Urie here, clearly this guy doesn’t understand that I’m not interested.”

There was a bit of silence, “Are you not interested in me?” Dallon questioned, “Or are you already seeing someone? If you’re straight, then I’m so sorry for this. I clearly got the wrong idea—“

“Shut up,” Brendon said suddenly, “I’m literally anything but straight. I like you but I’m just not down to seeing anyone at the moment,” he explained.

“You wanna talk about it?” Dallon spoke quietly into the phone, “Maybe at a Starbucks? Or Pete’s coffee? Your preference.”

Brendon laughed, “Wow what a gentleman. Did you not hear what I explained earlier? I don’t want to see anyone at the moment.”

“Oh I heard it,” Dallon said, “I just chose not to acknowledge it. Can’t we just go out as new friends? I promise I won’t flirt too much.”

“You’re impossible,” Brendon muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Brendon slept in on Sunday, well at least he attempted to. He was too bothered to answer the knocking on his apartment door so he waited on his couch until the door broke. “Bitch, let me in! I have food!” Brendon quickly got up and ran to the door. Josh was standing there with a bag repeating the words “thank you” all over it.

“What kind of food?” He asked, though it didn’t really matter because the two knew that Brendon would eat it no matter what.

“Chinese. I got you a shit ton of potstickers and rice cause you’re too damn lazy to get your own food.”

“Woah sir, now that is false.”

Josh laughed, “Hey, I stopped by yesterday to check on the reports and I didn’t see you.”

Brendon nodded, “Yeah, I didn’t stay long. Couldn’t focus on work, then I went to get coffee,” he said.

Josh hummed to himself. He took out containers and containers of food. Brendon grew giddy. He opened one box and grimaced, “Josh, you’re an adult. Nobody forces you to get vegetables.”

Josh shrugged, “I’m an adult, I’m trying to actually take care of my body.” He jabbed Brendon in the stomach, “Fatty,” he laughed.

Brendon swatted Josh’s finger away, “Hey, I work out!” He earned a look from his friend, “...often enough.”

“Whatever you say,” Josh grinned, “now let’s eat.”

The two sat and ate in their calm silence. Brendon was still in his pajamas, so when a knock on the interrupted them. He suggested that he goes and gets dressed while Josh answers. 

When Brendon came out fully dressed he saw Josh with a smirk on his face. “You got flowers, Bren,” he said, “want to tell your best friend who they are from.”

Brendon shrugged, the thought of Dallon in the back of his head. He walked towards the bouquet sitting in his counter. Checking the tag that said, “friends?” with a heart drawn at the dot of the question mark. Brendon smiled and set it down. He turned back to Josh who was waiting for him, “Let’s go! I gotta meet my best friend's boyfriend.”

“Who sent the flowers?” Josh asked when they were going down the elevator.

“Your mom,” Brendon responded.

“Who sent the flowers?” Josh asked when they were walking down to his car.

“My mom,” Brendon responded.

“Who sent the flowers?” Josh asked as they arrived at the park.

“My girlfriend,” Brendon responded.

“You have a girlfriend?” Josh asked surprised.

Brendon snorted, “No.” He got out of the car and closed the door, waiting for Josh. The park wasn’t very busy that afternoon but it was busy enough for Brendon to be uncomfortable.

“Tyler is over there by the light pole,” Josh said, “ do you want to come up with your excuse now for when you want to leave but don’t want to seem rude?” 

Brendon nodded, “I have to feed my neighbors cat at exactly two o’clock or else I’ll get kicked out of my apartment.”

“You know you’re an idiot, right?” Josh chuckled, walking over to Tyler. “That’s the most stupid excuse.”

“If he doesn’t believe me then screw him for not having sympathy over my situation,” Brendon mumbled quietly enough for Josh to hear as they heard Tyler.

Tyler was nice. He was like a personal laugh track for Josh, and vice versa. Brendon could tell just after a couple minutes with the two together that they worked well for each other. Josh had always been one of Brendon’s friends that was genuinely happy with life. It was amazing watching him share that happiness with another person he cared about.

Sure, maybe Brendon wished to have that relationship one day but for now he was good where he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning seemed to draw longer than usual and Brendon hated it. Josh called in sick, but he had a few guesses that he was preoccupied with other matters.

Before the small hand of the clock fully hit the twelve mark for lunch, Brendon was called into the executive managers office. Thousands of thoughts raced through his head as he wondered what was happening. At some point he somehow convinced himself that he was getting fired.

Brendon sat in the empty office watching his lunch hour tik by. What was going on? So far the day has been crap and now it’s turned into shit. He heard the door open behind him, he turned around to see his new “friend” smiling at him.

“Did you get my flowers?” Dallon asked him. He took off his jacket and put on the back of his chair. “I didn’t know what kind of flowers you liked so I just got an assortment—“

“Dallon, stop,” Brendon raised his hand to prevent him from talking anymore, “You’re a sweet guy and I appreciate the coffee and the flowers but I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“No, you see I’m just trying to be your friend,” Dallon explained. “Don’t shut me down for having an interest you.”

Brendon nodded understandingly, “Well I’m just a little creeped out that you know my address and you’re technically my boss.”

“Don’t forget, I’m also your friend.”

Brendon rolled his eyes, “You’re impossible.”

***

It was six thirty and Brendon started packing up his things. He walked past Dallons office and noticed the door cracked a bit. He peeked through to see Dallon still typing into his computer and writing whatever he does.

Brendon didn’t want to admit it but Dallon was attractive when he wasn’t flirting with him— actually no, he was attractive even when he was flirting with him. Watching Dallon stay quiet for a while was like watching a screensaver switch pictures of cute animals, you could just never seem to disrupt the beauty.

“Well excuse me, but it’s rude to stare.” Dallon suddenly said, looking up from his papers.

Brendon gulped, “I walked by and saw you.”

“So you just stay by my door and watch me for seven minutes? If you want to do that just take a seat.” He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Brendon sat down but he had no intention of staying. “Your job looks boring,” he muttered.

Dallon smirked, “Wanna help me finish it quicker?” Brendon looked hesitant. “Can you pick up copies from the copy room? They should be in the tray. About five pieces of paper,” he said.

“Really?” Brendon asked, “I’m not your copy boy.”

“Yes but you’re here.” Dallon pointed out.

“If this was any normal day, I would be home by now.”

“And this isn’t a normal day?”

“Well I’m not normally in your office or stay this long,” Brendon explained. 

Dallon pushes aside his papers and got up from his desk. “I’ll go get the papers and then leave,” Dallon stopped at the door, “It’s about a quarter to seven, care to grab dinner with me?”

Brendon looked at his watch. It’s not like he had anything better to do. “Sure, but I’m paying.”

Dallon looked surprised, “Really? I’m the one who invited you.”

“And I’m the one who’s paying,” Brendon responded, “that’s what friends do.”

***

“Why pizza?” Dallon asked. Brendon noticed an expression of disgust on his famous and he immediately felt insulted. 

“Pizza is amazing,” he quickly defended, “tell me one reason why you don’t like pizza so I can fight you.”

“Woah, calm down.” Dallon held his hands up in defense. “I’ve just never really liked pizza. It’s always looked gross and I don’t trust pizza delivery guys.”

Brendon rolled his eyes, “Fine, then what do you want to eat?”

“We can always just go to my place,” Dallon said, “I can make you dinner there and then we can—“

Brendon quickly shot him down, “No, I’m paying for dinner. We’re going to my place and I’m going to make some good fucking spaghetti. Afterwards we can just sit there fat and happy.”

“You want to invite me to your place?” Dallon smirked. “And spaghetti?”

Brendon sighed, “The only other kind of pasta I have is macaroni and cheese. But you give off the ‘I know I’m sexy and successful’ vibe, so I just assumed you wouldn’t want simple food after you shut down pizza.”

“You think I’m sexy?”

“Dallon.” Brendon shot him a warning glare.

“Mac and cheese is fine,” Dallon recovered.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why are you so tired?” Josh came up from behind Brendon when he clocked in. “I know that you stay up unnaturally late, but today it looks like coffee just isn’t doing you any justice.”

Brendon put his slip back into his slot and turned to face Josh. “I actually went to bed at a reasonable time last night,” he said, surprisingly Josh. “If ten o’clock is what you call reasonable.”

Josh walked up and clocked himself in as well. “How did you sleep that early? No offense, but you probably have the most unhealthy sleeping schedule out of all the people I know.”

“How do you know everyone’s sleeping schedule?”

“That’s besides the point.” Josh waved off. “But what happened? Ran out of shows to watch?”

“No,” Brendon said rather quietly, “I actually had someone over and we watched a movie and I may have fallen asleep halfway through.”

Josh raised an eyebrow, “You, Brendon- social interaction is a waste of time- Urie, had someone over?” He asked, laughing a bit in shock.

Brendon sighed, “yes, but they took my keys just to lock my apartment last night, so this morning I had to waste thirty minutes looking for my spare.”

“They locked your apartment for you before they left? That’s cute. Who’s going to be the other half of the wedding that I’ll be best man for?”

Brendon laughed, “shut up, I was just repaying a favor.”

“It always starts with a favor. Then you go to repay it. And next thing you know, marriage.”

“Woah!” Brendon stopped Josh from talking anymore. “I barely know the guy—“

“Oh my god, it’s a guy!”

“— and I don’t plan on moving our friendship farther than where it is,” Brendon stated. 

“Where did you meet him? Is he nice? Is he hot?” Josh asked eagerly, bouncing on his feet. 

Brendon rolled his eyes and started making his way over to his cubicle. “I’m not talking about it, Josh.”

“Okay, hypothetically, if you get into any kind of romantic relationship? You would tell me first, right?”

Brendon smiled slightly. “Sure… but I’m not in any kind of romantic relationship.”

***

Dallon sat in his office, staring at the clock on the bottom right hand corner of his computer screen. It was eleven fifty eight o’clock, in thirteen seconds it would be eleven fifty nine. And by the time it finally hit twelve o’clock, he would leave his office, maybe leave the building to grab lunch. He could go for Thai, he hasn’t had Thai food in awhile. 

“Mr. Weekes, sir?”

He slowed down his walking when he heard his assistant. “Yeah, what’s up?” He said.

“Mr. Seaman told me to bring you the next burn list?” He said shyly. He handed Dallon a folder with a couple papers inside.

“He wants me to approve it? His opinion is much higher than mine in any of these cases.”

“He said that he wanted you to do the last bit of research, for the employees that are on the edge of being laid off. If I have an idea,” he stuttered a bit, “I heard he’s announcing his retirement, early next year.”

Dallon looked at his assistant, “And you believe that he may be promoting me to his job?”

“Well, yeah?”

He smiled, “That would be a Christmas miracle and I don’t think I’m the one who should be getting those. It’d be amazing just to get a bonus.”

“But Dallon, you work so hard for this company. You’re easily one of the obvious choices to replace him. Why don’t you think you can get it?”

Dallon stopped completely before walking into a familiar face of brown eyes and pink lips. He nodded professionally in acknowledgement to Brendon who smiled slightly. “You see that guy?” Dallon said to his assistant. “I plan on having a very nonprofessional relationship with him.”

“You plan? Sir, no disrespect, but if you planned to have a more than work relationship with someone, at least have it with someone who actually looks like they’re into you.”

“He’ll come around,” Dallon said, “I’ll have him wrapped around my finger by Christmas, no doubt.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah,” Dallon confirmed, “let’s consider this as another Christmas miracle, but one that will actually happen.”

“Whatever you say.”


	6. Chapter 6

Josh sat at his desk in the sound of keyboards clacking and telephones ringing. Of course he would’ve added to that sound if he wasn’t already occupied with texting Tyler.

“Excuse me? Do you know where Mr. Urie’s cubicle is?” A voice behind him spoke.

Josh quickly stuffed his phone away from sight and turned to the speaker. He cleared his throat and looked at a rather tall man who he’s never seen before. He could tell by the more professional looking clothes that he was in a much more important job than he was. 

“He’s at that desk.” Josh pointed behind him, “But he does happen to be in the bathroom at the moment.” He gave the man a small smile. Brendon wasn’t actually in the bathroom, he was running late because he missed the bus, but the powerful looking stranger didn’t need to know that. “I can deliver a message, if you like?”

The stranger smiled and shook his head, he put a key on the desk. “Can you tell him that I dropped this off? My name is Dallon.”

Josh nodded, throwing a sweet smile, “I’ll tell him when he comes back. Nice meeting you, Dallon. I’m Josh, Brendon and I are good friends.”

“Oh,” Dallon said, “I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“Oh yes you will,” Josh muttered under his breath as Dallon walked away. He turned back to his computer, hiding back a devilish smirk. 

By the time that Brendon had actually showed up, there was a cup of coffee on his desk that Josh had been watching ever since the young assistant had brought it over.

“Hey…” Brendon said, out of breath. He dropped his bag down on the floor. He spotted the coffee and the key sitting next to his computer, glancing at Josh. He kept his mouth closed and sat down.

“A guy came by earlier,” Josh said, spinning on his chair. “Brought back your key. I believe his name was… Dallon? Oh and some kid came by and dropped off a coffee for you.”

Brendon nodded, not showing any emotion to Josh’s words. “Oh,” he said, grabbing the keys and slipped them into his pocket. He sat down and logged into the computer. Brendon could feel Josh looking at him expectantly. 

“And Dallon is?”

Brendon thought back to the day before when he saw Dallon in the hallways. The look he gave him made Brendon’s chest tighten in such an odd way. “Just a guy,” he said. Maybe Brendon had some small teenage crush on the man. But like all crush’s, they go away and you wonder why you even bothered in the first place. 

“Just a guy who brought you coffee?”

“I thought you said a kid brought the coffee?” Brendon questioned.

“The kid did bring it, but I think Dallon bought it.”

Brendon looked at Josh, “Listen, I’m an adult and I do adult things. Some things I don’t want to talk about because I know that they won’t last for long.”

The two looked at each other in silence for a moment before going back to their work.


	7. Chapter 7

Dallon was walking peacefully to the coffee machine, waiting for the moment that he could finally get his own cup of energy. “Hey, we’re going to lunch,” a voice said behind him. He turned to see Brendon looking up at him and he smiled.

Knowing that he couldn’t resist saying no to Brendon, he nodded. The two walked to a cafe across their work building. It was nice, big open windows where you could see the birds flying by and picking up food from the ground. Heaters placed by every couple of tables to keep up with the increasingly growing cold temperatures.

“You should do that again,” Dallon said, sipping his water and watching Brendon.

Brendon looked across the table at Dallon, confused. “Do what?”

“Y’know,” he said, “smile?” Dallon gestured to Brendon as he hid the small red color that was making its way to his cheeks. “It really lights up an entire room.”

“And I assume you’re just saying that because we’re friends. Friends are nice to each other, right?” Brendon shook his head, starting to regret his decision of going to lunch with Dallon.

Dallon nodded, “Just two bros who compliment each other because we care.”

“Oh well if we’re complementing each other in a very non flirting way, then I’d say that the face you make when you’re thinking, it’s pretty cute,” Brendon said. He put down his drink and looked at Dallon in amusement. Watching the words come from the other side was a refreshing moment. “Is this how is bro’s should compliment each other?”

Dallon nodded his head along, like a dumbstruck teenage boy.

“Your eyes are beautiful as well. They resemble an ocean and I can feel myself drowning in them everytime I look too closely,” Brendon continued on until Dallon thought that he was going to physically shut down.

”I— yeah. Just friends,” Dallon confirmed. Brendon smirked a bit, obviously liking to finally have control of their friendship for the short while. Dallon coughed, “So, now this is the part when I ask you out on a date tomorrow night—“ Brendons eyes widened, “Not as friends of course.” He added towards the end, just to make sure he got the words across.

Brendon was silent for a moment, staring down at the half eaten sandwich in front of him. “Tomorrow is a Friday, right?” He asked.

Dallon nodded, excitement building up in him as he didn’t hear a “no” yet.

“And what time? Cause I have to catch up on a couple hours of work, but I can just try and get those done with today.”

Dallon looked at Brendon. “I haven’t thought that far yet. Maybe eight? I’ll pick you up.”

Brendon nodded, clearly thinking it through. His face suddenly dropped and so did Dallons hopes. “I won’t need to dress fancy will I?” He asked.

Dallon laughed, “No, just casual and warm.”

Brendon looked up at Dallon smiling. “I’d love to go on a date with you,” he said. 

***

“This just isn’t right,” Dallon said at his desk. He was staring at the reports across his desk. Twenty people were being laid off and five of them were in Brendon’s department. He wished that he didn’t have to do this at this time of the year. December nineteenth, with Christmas less than a week away.

“Mr. Weekes? He expects the reports back tomorrow before noon,” his assistant said.

Dallon shook his head, “Some people have done exceptional work for this company, but they’ve also screwed up a lot. And others have pretty constant and decent work progress…” he thought constantly about the twenty who had to go home and tell their families on how they would need to lay off the spending for a while until they got a new job. 

“Tomorrow, Mr. Weekes.”

But the holidays were basically just a big excuse to spoil your loved ones with affection and gifts. “I heard you the first time.” Dallon knew one of the guys on the list, his name was Dave and they talked shortly. Dave was saving to buy an engagement ring for his girlfriend but you can’t get an engagement ring when you haven’t gotten that final paycheck. “I wonder how I can put my own name on this list?”

“Sir, you’re going to be promoted. This is only twenty people. How will you be able to fire more people next year?”

“Procrastination,” Dallon suggested, “I’ll procrastinate until I retire and then nobody gets fired from my own doing.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hello,” Brendon said. Dallon stood at his door with flowers in his hand and a nervous smile on his face. Brendon looked Dallon up and down, “You look good, I didn’t know you knew what casual clothes were.”

“You’ve only seen me in work clothes.” Dallon pointed out. “And am I allowed to say that you look cute?” He looked at Brendon who wore black jeans and a leather jacket.

“As long as I can say you look hot,” Brendon said. Dallon quirked an eyebrow. 

“You flatter me too much.” Dallon held out his arm for Brendon to take as they walked down to his car. “I probably should’ve asked this earlier, do you celebrate Christmas?”

Brendon gave a shrug that didn’t really answer his question. “I usually celebrate with my friends because my family lives far from here, but this year I’m spending it alone.”

Dallon glanced to the side, “That’s sad,” he said like Brendon didn’t know that already, “what about your friend? Josh?”

“Going back to Ohio with his boyfriend. I don’t mind being alone, how bout you?” Brendon switched the focus to Dallon, not liking to be pitied for such small things.

“I’m alone too. Guess you can say, I’ll be home for Christmas,” Dallon laughed at his poor reference. 

“Now, I would suggest that we get together for Christmas,” Brendon started, “but I guess we should see where this date goes, huh?”

***

“Don’t open your eyes.”

“Dallon, I’m freezing and I hear screams. Am I allowed to break up with you even if we’re not dating?”

“Woah!” Dallon exclaimed. His hands were covering Brendon’s eyes as they walked. There were screams of excited children around them, but that was just inconvenient timing. “You think I’m going to murder you this early in our relationship?”

“We’ve known each other for a week.”

“Yet it feels like a lifetime.” Dallon smiled, removing his hands and letting Brendon look around at the trees that surrounded them.

“Are we seriously Christmas tree shopping?” Brendon asked, looking up at Dallon who was kicking around snow.

“No, but I thought it’d be cute if we just talked and maybe murdered each other with snowball.”

“Wow,” Brendon said, “that is cute… just like you.” He winked in Dallons direction.

Dallon laughed quietly, smiling at Brendon. He reached down to grab some snow in his hands. Brendon got the idea of what Dallon was doing and started getting his own snow packed in a ball.

Snowballs were thrown. Some made their target and others missed completely. Brendon threw one that hit Dallon square in the chest, causing him to be overdramatic and fall backwards with his hand over his heart. “You shot me!” Dallon yelled on the ground.

Brendon ran over to him, he got on the ground and looked down at Dallon who was fake being dead. “Oh no! It’s too late!” Brendon exclaimed, laughing a little. After a while of sitting there, “Are you going to get up?” He asked.

“I’m waiting for you to go full Disney prince on me,” Dallon mumbled. Brendon rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Dallon on the lips. After just a peck, Dallons eyes fluttered open. “You saved me!”

“Let’s get in the car so we don’t die from frostbite, okay?”

“Wait,” Dallon said as Brendon helped him up, “one more kiss?”

“One more kiss,” Brendon agreed. The two kissed again, only the second time was a lot longer and a lot deeper.

“Angel…” Dallon whispered. Brendon hummed confused. “What’s that one quote from a Miracle on 34th Street? A silver bell rings whenever an angel is near?” Brendon snorted and shook his head. “Well, you're my angel, and beautiful bells are ringing in my head.”

“The only reason you get away with being stupid is because youre cute.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dallon could feel a body in his arms. He opened one eye to see dark brown hair and pink lips, two beautiful physical qualities that instantly clicked as Brendon. 

He wondered how the events of last night had led to being sprawled across his couch with the cute boy from work. Hopefully he didn’t do anything he regretted. While wondering how he was going to slip away, Brendon stirred. 

“Are you watching me sleep?” Brendon asked quietly.

“N-No?” Dallon couldn’t help but feel his face get warm. Brendon started to sit up but Dallon pulled him back down, “You’ll be warmer in my arms.”

“I’ll be warmer when I get home,” Brendon said.

“You will be warmer when you get home, after I make you breakfast and drive you there.” Dallon got up as well, watching Brendon look for his jacket. He saw it crumpled on the ground and pointed to it for him. “Will we be doing this again?” Dallon asked.

Brendon picked up his jacket and started putting it on. “I hope so,” he said. Dallon smiled. “What time is it?”

“About nine o’clock,” Dallon said, looking over at his phone.

“Shit!”

“What?” Dallon asked, clearly confused why he was in such a rush on a Saturday morning.

Brendon started looking for his shoes, “My friend, Josh, always stops by during the weekends when I’m free, just to bring food.”

“But you’re not free,” Dallon said confused, “you’re with me.”

“He doesn’t know that,” Brendon explained, “and I don’t want him to know.”

“Why?”

Brendon stopped and looked at Dallon. “I’ve had many relationships that start off like a daydream, but I have too many that have ended in a nightmare. If this doesn’t work out, I don’t want Josh to pity me. It’s just better to keep things quiet until we start getting serious.”

Dallon nodded understandably. He did pick up the ‘until we start getting serious’ that Brendon said. He wouldn’t be opposed to that. “Are you saying that you want our relationship to be serious?” He asked.

Brendon sat down next to Dallon, putting on his shoes. “Depends if you want that,” he said.

“Well I definitely want that.”

“Awesome,” Brendon said, “who’s gonna ask the question?”

“We’ll see, depends on the moment.” Dallon got up and held out his hand for Brendon. The two walked out of Dallons home and got in his car. The sat in small talk until getting to Brendon’s apartment building. “Do you want me to walk you up?” Dallon asked.

Brendon unbuckled his seatbelt, shaking his head. “I’m good, thanks though.”

“Okay,” Dallon said. Before Brendon could open the car door, Dallon stopped him. “Wait.” Brendon looked at him. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” He asked.

Brendon smiled and nodded, he leaned in and kissed Dallon, “I’ll see you later?” He whispered against his boyfriend’s lips.

Dallon smiled as well, “Definitely. Text me when you’re free.” He watched Brendon wall into the building. His chest felt warm and fuzzy. He was dating Brendon Urie. Wow.


	10. Chapter 10

“You think if I buy Tyler a sweatshirt, he’ll stop wearing mine?” Josh said. He and Brendon were walking around target, looking for Christmas gifts. 

“Get something that’s like an inside joke between you two. Make it personal so he’ll remember it,” Brendon suggested, looking over at kitchen appliances.

“Are you going to get your boyfriend a blender? Nothing says love more than that,” Josh snickered. 

Brendon looked at the prices and frowned, “Shut up.” He went over to the kitchen towels and grabbed a couple that had quirky little quotes on them. “For my mom.” He threw them in the cart and continued on.

Josh stopped by one aisle by the mugs. “Oh my god!” He gasped. He held up a black mug with the word ‘salutations’ to show Brendon, earning a confused glance. “I said this when I first met Tyler! Then we had this whole conversation about greetings and— holy shit this is perfect!”

Brendon chuckled at his friend. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Perhaps.” Josh smiled innocently. “So, whatcha getting Dallon?”

Brendon’s smile faded. “Josh,” he warned, “I’m not doing this right now.”

“Oh come on,” Josh groaned, “ you’re happy with him! Stop denying it around me. I saw him drop you off at your apartment yesterday. You two kissed and you weren’t grossed out by it!”

“Why would I be grossed out?” Brendon asked, “And maybe I just don’t want to talk about my relationships whether they’re romantic or just platonic.”

“You wouldn’t let your last girlfriend kiss you cause she had like ten other boyfriends before you? Remember?” Josh pointed out.

Brendon looks confused, “Josh my last relationship was Ryan,” he wondered.

“No, I’m talking about Sarah.”

“Sarah from high school?”

“Yes,” Josh exclaimed, “who’s Ryan?”

Brendon’s eyes widened, “I never told you about Ryan?” He whispered.

“No, how long ago was this and how long were you two together?”

“We were together for like two years, Josh. We broke up last year…”

Josh put his hand over his heart, acting like a panicking mother. “You were going through a break up last year and I couldn’t help you through it? Was that when you had a drinking problem last year?”

Brendon rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t a drinking problem… it was a coping mechanism, but I’m fine now.”

Josh threw himself into Brendon, “I should’ve noticed, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help you!”

“Josh.”

“You poor thing. How can I make this up to you?”

“Josh.”

“Please tell me if you and Dallon are together so I can help you if any hard times come your way and I can murder him myself.”

“Josh!” Brendon pulled Josh off of him. “I’m fine,” he said.

“Just let me be an overprotective best friend!” Josh jumped impatiently.

Brendon shook his head. Man he loved his best friend but sometimes he can't stand that idiot.


	11. Chapter 11

When Brendon got to his cubicle the next morning, his heart dropped when he saw the box on Josh's desk. It was the box. The box full of broken dreams and cut off paychecks. The box that you used to pack up all your personal items when you get fired.

Josh was nowhere around and his stuff was still on his desk. Maybe someone just placed it there and forgot about it. Maybe everything was an accident. Maybe—

“Fuck.” Brendon turned and saw Josh behind him cursing, looking at the box as well. “This is great, just great.”

Brendon didn’t say anything. He had already put the pieces together in his head, but he didn’t want to believe them. He glanced around the office and saw three other people already packing up their things. “You…” he couldn’t continue. 

Josh nodded, “Yeah, yeah…”

The air grew thick and full of tension. Josh went to his— his old desk and started packing things away. “Are you sure this isn't just a mistake?” Brendon asked hesitantly.

Josh nodded, “I just spoke to Mr. Seaman. Apparently he’s putting the blame of the termination list on his soon to be replacement,” he said. He looked at Brendon unsure, “It was a lousy job anyways.”

Brendon grabbed Josh's arm, “Where are you going? Josh, I’ll quit this job so we can be unemployed together.”

“No, you won’t,” Josh said, “not a chance that they’re planning to fire you. I’ll be fine. I’ll get through the holidays and look for a new job.”

“What do you mean? We have the same experience. I can quit and we can go through this together.”

Josh laughed, surprising Brendon. “They’re not gonna let you go, Bren. You wonder who had to finalize the termination report? Ask your new man.”

“Dallon?” Brendon asked, “His job isn’t that powerful.”

“He has an assistant, Brendon,” Josh commented, “I bet he’s one of those rich bosses that have expensive furniture but they’re all as hard as a rock.”

“His couch is actually comfortable,” Brendon defended, causing Josh to laugh a little more.

“Oh god.” Josh picked up his box, Brendon saw the plush snowman staring at him, partially buried in Josh's other crap. “Please make me your best man at your wedding, and I need to be one of the godfathers for your adopted child.” Brendon rolled his eyes. “And I’m going to be the first one you tell when you get engaged, right?”

“Josh,” Brendon whined. He hated that Josh was pretending that being fired was like a joke. “What are you going to do?”

Josh shrugged, “Maybe hang out with Tyler. He has this week off. I’ll probably go home and start packing. We are going to Ohio tonight so I should get that started.”

Talking slowed down. Josh had everything in the box and Brendon felt that if Josh walked out of the office, this nightmare might actually be true. “Just call me if you need anything, alright?” He said.

“Since when have you been the responsible one?” Josh laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Christmas Eve and the whole office had a few days off. Brendon was at home, ignoring all of his boyfriend’s calls. He knew it probably wasn’t Dallons fault that Josh got fired, but he just felt a bit pissed off at the situation. Josh was the only one at the office that convinced Brendon not to drop all his things and quit.

“Hey, Brendon, I’m not going to tell you that it’s me Dallon, cause I assume that you would know that by the other ten voicemails. Are you okay? I’m on my way to your place to check on you, cause I’m a little worried.” As if on cue, Brendon heard a few knocks on his door. “Brendon?” Dallon called putting. He knocked a couple times, “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

Brendon walked over and opened the door. “Hey,” he said, the expression on his face clearly stated that he didn’t want to see Dallon at the moment.

“Hello?” Dallon waved his hand, “Are you okay? You’re not answering your phone and I thought—“

“Thanks, Dallon, I’m fine.” Brendon smiled. He wondered if it was strange that he thought Dallon looked adorable when he was worried, well he looked adorable almost all the time. He actually looked adorable all the time. 

Dallon still held the concerned look, “Are you? It’s Christmas Eve and you’re not out of your house. And you’re not answering my calls.”

Brendon opened his door wider to let Dallon in. “I’m sorry, I got upset over something that’s not even my problem. Are you free today?” He asked.

Dallon nodded, “Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go on another date?”

Brendon turned and smiled at Dallon, “Let’s do it.” He grabbed his keys and sweatshirt that hung on the back of a chair.

“You don’t have to feel forced to hang out with me. I’d completely understand if you would rather be alone,” Dallon tried to reason. Feeling like Brendon would probably be happier if Dallon didn’t stop by at all.

Brendon scoffed, “Oh c’mon, let’s go get lost somewhere together.” He led Dallon out the door and he closed it.

“Is getting lost somewhere your idea of an ideal date?”

“I mean, we could’ve gotten lost in the woods during our last date.” Brendon winked, clearly proud of himself for the amazing reference.

Dallon sighed, “I know you just made a Frozen Two reference and I’m not happy about it.”

Brendon laughed, “Oh come on. It was great! And Lost in the Woods was by far one of the best songs on it.” He argued playfully.

“But Brendon,” Dallon whispered, “I haven’t seen Frozen Two yet—“

Brendon gasped dramatically, cutting off Dallons sentence. “We are going to the movies. Now.” A look of determination covered his face.

“We’re not actually going to see a movie for a second date are we?” Dallon groaned.

“If we don’t, I doubt there will be any more dates.” Brendon said jokingly, dragging Dallon down the hall.

Dallon grabbed Brendon’s hand and stopped him from moving forward. He leaned down and kissed Brendon, who gave a small noise of shock, and smiled. “I’m happy with you Brendon, whatever we do, I don’t care as long as I’m with you.”

Brendon squirmed out of Dallons grip. “You’re so sappy,” he said. He kissed his cheek, “I’m happy with you too.”

The end!!!


End file.
